<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Who'd You Wanna Ask Out? by not_bobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832179">So Who'd You Wanna Ask Out?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo'>not_bobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Me When I'm With You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Amity, Friendship, Gen, Luz being supportive, One-Sided Attraction, a bit angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since Grom and Luz has been trying to figure out just who Amity's crush is. Turns out that the answer wasn't exactly expected. Luz also finds out there is a lot more to Amity than she realized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda (One Sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Me When I'm With You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Who'd You Wanna Ask Out?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I decided to start a one-shot series focused on Luz and Amity's friendship. I kinda like the idea of Amity being the only one with feelings because you don't see that a lot even with heterosexual ships. I hope you at least enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Well, that's definitely not it...'</em>
</p>
<p>Luz scratched out another name off her sheet of paper. After last week's Grom and the reveal that Amity had a mystery crush, Luz had been thinking about it probaby more than she needed to. She'd been by herself downstairs most of that morning trying to figure out who had been this mystery crush Amity still hadn't told Luz about. She stared at the paper before shoving her hands in her face. She'd been just about ready to give up by this point before she'd thought for just a moment more.</p>
<p>"Wait... We don't have school today..." Luz thought for a moment more, "I could just go and try and figure it out straight from Amity herself!" Squealing she stood up and quickly grabbed the sheet of paper she'd been writing on from off the table and rushed out the door, waving to Hooty on her way out, "TELL EDA AND KING THAT I'LL BE BACK LATER!" She heard a few words from the house bird as she rushed off into the woods to make her way to a place she'd yet to enter. The Blight Manor.</p>
<p>A few minutes of running and sweat she arrived at her destination. While walking up the side of the driveway she gazed up at the manor before her. Once she arrived at the front door she knocked on the doorbell and waited. After a few moments the door opened and what Luz assumed was a door greeter of sorts stood in front of the door.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" They asked, Luz knew not to say the human when introducing herself.</p>
<p>"Luz Noceda, I came to see Amity Blight. I'm the student from Hexside she was crowned Grom Queen with," Luz said, and the greeter nodded, walking over to what Luz assumed was one of those master-board call button thingies she'd often see in those tv shows back at home when the house was large and the family was rich or something like that. After a few moments they came back and gestured for Luz to come inside. The foyer was huge, larger than any foyer she'd laid eyes upon in person. She stood for a few minutes before a very flustered looking Amity came rushing down the steps.</p>
<p>"Luz! What are you doing here!" She quietly yelled, Luz realized Amity wasn't exactly happy that she'd showed up. Amity grabbed Luz's arm and walked her up the stairs and to her room. Once in Amity's room she shut the door and took a deep breath before turning to Luz.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Luz asked.</p>
<p>"<em>What's wrong</em>?! Why are you just randomly showing up at my house! If my parents see you, god knows what would happen." Amity took another deep breath before sitting down on her bed, "So, what is it that you wanted so bad that you came all the way here."</p>
<p>"Well, uh... You never told me your crush," And with that Amity's face was red again, Luz still didn't understand just why the mention that Amity had a crush made her go red like that. Luz pulled the list of names she'd already gone over from her pocket, "I sort of have a list of who it may be-"</p>
<p>"Please don't do what I think you're about to do," Amity buried her face in her hands for a moment before Luz looked at her seriously.</p>
<p>"Then just admit who it is," Luz said, "Pleaseeee? I won't tell anyone!" Amity turned away again.</p>
<p>"I'm not saying it, that list probably doesn't even have it," Amity challenged.</p>
<p>"Challenge accepted, Blight," Luz said, she began to read the names off the list and kept a careful watch on Amity's face. She contiunted the list and got more frustrated as Amity's face never changed expression. While reading off the names on the back page she heard the door behind her open. She yelped jumping back.</p>
<p>"Emira! What is it?" Amity said as Luz stared at Emira in the doorframe</p>
<p>"Me and Edric heard voices, we figured someone was over," Emira said, pulling Edric into view, "What are you guys even doing?"</p>
<p>"Nothing..." Amity said, looking away. Emira walked up beside Luz and took the paper out of her hands.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you have a crush," Emira said, flipping the paper around, "And it's none of these guys?"</p>
<p>"We know practically everyone at Hexside, we'll crack this case," Edric said, walking over to stand with Emira.</p>
<p>Luz felt bad that Amity's siblings were now involved but perhaps now they could actually help. The trio ended up listing just about every guy they knew at Hexside, but there was still no facial change from Amity. They contiuned this for about half an hour before Luz started to think outside of the box.</p>
<p>"What if it's actually a girl?" Luz thought out loud, Amity looked alarmed at this suggestion.</p>
<p>"Amity never really said if she was into guys or girls..." Edric said, turning to look at his little sister.</p>
<p>"If it gets you to stop I like both, okay?" Amity said, turning away with her face still red.</p>
<p>"Alright then, new category because it's definetly a girl," Emira said as she started naming off just about any girl from Hexside that was in their year or somewhere around that range. Yet this had no avail. Amity's face stayed the exact same, slightly panicked with a mix of relief.</p>
<p>"Wildcard, it's Willow," Luz said, Amity looked at her with the most confused expression ever, "Okay so nope..."</p>
<p>"Here's a wildcard, it's Luz," Edric said, Luz didn't honestly think it was true but she turned back to Amity who had turned a bright red and was trying to hide her face in her palms.</p>
<p>"Wait you like Luz?" Emira said, and then turned to Luz, "Lucky you! You're Amity's first-"</p>
<p>"Crush? Wait hold on you like me? Like you were gonna ask me out to Grom like me?" Luz said, she couldn't fully wrap her head around the idea.</p>
<p>"Uh... Well y-yeah..." Amity said, her face still red as a tomatoe as she stood up and quickly exited the room.</p>
<p>"Wait, Amity!" Luz said, rushing after her.</p>
<p>
  <em>'This isn't what I was expecting... And oh god I friend zoned her!'</em>
</p>
<p>After a few minutes the two ended up underneath the same tree they'd made while fighting Grom.</p>
<p>"Luz, why did you follow me?" Amity said, turning to Luz. Luz noticed tears had begun to well up in Amity's eyes.</p>
<p>"I... I didn't realize you felt that way, I don't want to let you avoid this though..." Luz walked to Amity and hugged her, "I'm so sorry... I don't feel the same way, but I still see you as my best friend. Maybe someday but right now, I don't reciprocate those feelings... I'm sorry... I friend zoned you last week without realizing it."</p>
<p>"It's fine, it's not your fault," Amity said, sitting down against the tree, "It wouldn't have worked out anyways..."</p>
<p>"I guess, I have to leave the Boiling Isles eventually..." Luz admitted.</p>
<p>"Why are you even leaving? Didn't you say it sucked back in the Earth Realm?" Amity said, Luz thought on that for a moment.</p>
<p>"Well yeah, but I still have my mom," She sighed, "If I left without a word she'd be ruined."</p>
<p>"Oh... So I guess you have a good relationship with your mom?" Amity asked.</p>
<p>"Yup," Luz said.</p>
<p>"What about your dad?" Amity asked. Luz stayed quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>"He isn't around anymore..." Luz said, looking away, but turned back, "It's fine though, it's been years."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry... I'll admit you at least seem to have a supportive mom," Amity said.</p>
<p>"For the most part I suppose, I think she'd like you," Luz remarked, Amity smiled at the comment.</p>
<p>"My parents would hate you..." Amity frowned, Luz turned to Amity with a confused expression.</p>
<p>"Really?" Luz thought for a moment but then remembered what she'd seen in Willow's mind, "Actually... I guess it makes sense."</p>
<p>"So a relationship would never have worked out, so don't feel too bad," Amity said, Luz still felt a bit bad but she was curious about another topic.</p>
<p>"Why do your parents seem to hate 'weak' witches?" Luz asked. Amity was hesitant for a moment, turning away.</p>
<p>"We're Blight's, our family is too high up in society to be seen with 'weaklings'. That's what my parents have tried imputting into my brain my entire life. Yet they try to make us strong as ever, and it leaves us what is actually weak..." Amity sighed, "I truly don't like my parents, but any show of 'weakness' and they'll scold me."</p>
<p>"Why haven't you told them how you feel?" Luz asked, "Maybe they can change."</p>
<p>"That would be in my wildest dreams," Amity looked back at Luz, "They'd kill me, Emira and Edric tried that once and that backfired... Really badly. Our parents scolded them and almost locked them in their rooms for a week when all Edric had asked was why they couldn't show weakness." Luz was shocked by this, and she also felt bad that this happened in their family.</p>
<p>"Have they ever done any of that to you?" Luz asked.</p>
<p>"Once... Back when I was still friends with Willow," She looked away again, "The first time they tried to get me to stop being friends with her I told them no and they sent me up to my room and wouldn't let me leave the entire night." Amity took in a shaky breath, "When that didn't work that's when they threatned to ruin her life, and you saw how that went..."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry they're like that," Luz said, placing a hand on Amity's shoulder, "Your parents seem really crappy."</p>
<p>"They are," Amity placed her head on her knees, "It's fine though, I just have to keep the charade up until I'm of age then I can leave their grasps forever if I want."</p>
<p>". . ."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna miss you, when you leave..." Amity added, "You're kind of my only friend now... I mean Willow and Gus are starting to become friends with me but... I don't think they actually like me."</p>
<p>"I guess that's the same for me," Luz said.</p>
<p>"What do you mean by that?" Amity asked.</p>
<p>"I don't really have friends back home..." Luz said, "I just have my mom and that's about it, people find me weird."</p>
<p>"Really? I think you're... Pretty cool," Amity blushed saying the compliment, "You're strong, and here you are learning to be a witch, how many humans do you know have the ability to perform magic?" Luz thought for a moment.</p>
<p>"You're right, I guess it's just cuz everyone in my home finds different wrong," Luz said, "Like you would be invalidated because you like me, a girl."</p>
<p>"Humans sound gross," Amity said, looking into the distance.</p>
<p>"They're not all bad, they just grew up being taught one thing and it's inherited every generation. At least it's not as bad now," Luz pointed out, "But it's crazy how much people don't like different."</p>
<p>"I think being different can be great sometimes," Amity said.</p>
<p>"That's because you've grown up around it, everyone here has," Luz sighed, "Just the fact I'm a girl makes some people treat me differently."</p>
<p>"If I was there I'd beat them up," Amity said, a smirk coming across her face.</p>
<p>"You should just come back to the human realm then," Luz suggested. At first it was a joke, "What if... You did come? You wouldn't have the stress from your parents and we both would still have each other! We could be different together."</p>
<p>"It doesn't seem like a good idea, if I were to just disapear my parents would lose it. They'd turn the Boiling Isles upside down to find me!" Amity exclaimed, "I like the idea it's just... I don't want anyone to get hurt..."</p>
<p>"Maybe it could work someday?" Luz said, "Eda's smart."</p>
<p>"I guess, but... That would be a pretty big decision." Amity said, she turned and stared out into the sky.</p>
<p>That would be a big decision...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I don't really know how to write this? That sounds weird but :/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>